J'aurai pas dû y aller et pourtant
by Yami Aku
Summary: Vas y, tu verras, ça sera marrant et puis c’est toujours mieux que de rester chez-soi" "Allez, il faut qu’on fête ça !" qu'il disait. Obligé de fêter le nouvel an avec du monde, tout ça pour éviter un retour de force d'amis bien encombrants. OS POV DM


**Auteur : **Yami Aku

**Genre :** Cynisme et niaiserie rythme cette histoire.

**Pairing**** :** HPDM long à la détente.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le déroulement de l'histoire est à moi, hélas.

**Note de l'auteur : **Petit enfin long OS pour cette fin et début d'année. Je m'excuse pour les fautes, comme je suis à la bourre et que c'est les fêtes, je n'ai pas souhaité déranger ma bêta. Il sera donc corrigé dans un futur proche. Mais je tenais à vous le sortir à l'heure.

**J'aurais pas dû y aller et pourtant…**

« Vas y, tu verras, ça sera marrant et puis c'est toujours mieux que de rester chez-soi » qu'il disait. « Allez, il faut qu'on fête ça ! » Mais bien sûr. Fêter la nouvelle année. Fêter cette putain de nouvelle année qui sera sûrement aussi merdique que celle d'avant et encore celle d'avant et encore celle d'avant. Je n'vois pas la différence entre maintenant et hier. Bon il est vrai que je ne fais pas grand-chose pour qu'aujourd'hui soit mieux qu'hier. Mais vous n'allez pas me demander de changer mes habitudes juste parce qu'il faudrait que ma vie soit meilleure. Je vis une condition rêvée.  
Célibataire.  
Grande maison.  
Fortune.  
Hibou.  
Que demander de plus ?

Je connais la réponse, un mec... c'est ce que ne cesse de répéter Blaise. Il dit qu'il me faut quelqu'un dans ma vie. Un mec, un qui saurait gérer mes humeurs de merde, un qui me motiverait et m'obligerait à faire autre chose de ma vie que de rester le cul dans un fauteuil à regarder le plafond - ceci n'est pas la réalité, je bouge de mon fauteuil quand même - ou à lire des livres qui ne servent à rien d'autre que me farcir la tête. Mais moi, je n'en veux pas d'un mec. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la charge que c'est. Faut le nourrir, ça coûte plus cher qu'un hibou, ça parle, ça dérange, ça a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, d'un cadeau lors de la St Valentin, des anniversaires... et encore plein de choses. Non? Je sais. Ça fait aussi autre chose, comme câliner quand on en a besoin, occuper la place vacante dans le lit et atteindre le septième ciel. Mais je trouve plus de mauvais points que de bons et franchement, en ce moment, je n'ai pas besoin d'un mec dans mes pattes pour dilapider mon héritage durement acquis.  
Oui oui durement acquis par moi. Entre la guerre et les procès, ce fut dur tout ça. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas m'enlever mon héritage. Papier signé de mon père, de ma mère. Ayant été moi, innocenté, ils ne pouvaient pas considérer l'héritage que je devais recevoir comme bien de méchants mangemorts.

Fin bon, tout ça pour en venir au fait qu'ils pourront bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, je ne sors pas pour trouver chaussure à mon pied mais bien parce qu'ils ont dit que si je n'y allais pas, ils allaient me présenter tout un troupeau de soi-disant amants qui me ferait tomber. On y croit celui qui me fera chavirer n'est pas encore né. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer encore deux semaines à voir défiler des mecs tous plus crétins les uns que les autres qui vont me débiter des inepties plus grosses qu'eux pour tenter de rejoindre gentiment mon lit.

Moi je vous le dis, qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir la paix...

La musique me fait sortir de mes réflexions hautement philosophiques sur ma vie ô si palpitante soit-elle d'un garçon de 24 ans, sorcier de grande famille de sur croix, qui n'a pas du tout envie de se retrouver à une soirée stupide et qui préférerait retrouver son chez lui, son hibou et surtout sa couette, parce que là, mine de rien, il fait froid.

- Draco !

Et merde, c'est le moment de le dire, c'est la mort pour faire demi-tour, je n'ai plus le choix, je suis grillé. Je soupire et regarde Blaise avancer vers moi un sourire aux lèvres qui feraient presque le tour de son visage. J'ai horreur de ce sourire. Il fait calculateur, manipulateur, et surtout content de voir qu'il a réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait. Autrement dit, en cette circonstance, me faire sortir de chez moi.  
Je le détaille rapidement, et bien, il n'a pas lésiné sur le côté vestimentaire. J'ai l'impression de me trouver devant un Blaise qui aurait viré goth' sur les bords. Goth' c'est comme ça que parle les moldu des gens habillés en noir avec des chaînes qui pendent de partout. Parait que c'est un style. Mouais, moi je trouve que c'est un style comme un autre, qui va bien à certaines personnes plus qu'à d'autres. Je suis quand même obligé de me raviser sur ma position, il a des tresses de différentes couleurs, ça peut pas être goth' ça, surtout quand on voit les couleurs.  
Note à moi-même, ne plus tenter de comprendre Pansy quand elle me parle des différents looks vestimentaires de la population jeune adulte côté moldu.  
D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle porte un débardeur rouge, provocant sur les bords, et une mini jupe 'extra courte' avec des bottes montantes à talon aiguille noire. Comment peut-elle marcher avec ça ? Je vous le demande. Non sérieusement, c'est horrible, c'est pointu et elle va passer toute la nuit avec. Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais les filles.

Blaise me tire vers l'entrée en m'agrippant le bras. Adieu monde cruel, je m'en vais à l'abattoir ou ce que j'appellerais plus communément, un distributeur de chair fraîche se dandinant sur de la musique.  
Mission 01 de la soirée, protéger mon pauvre petit cul des mains baladeuses.

Mission 02 de la soirée, faire attention à ce que me file à boire Blaise, c'est toujours dangereux pour mon foie.  
Mission 03 de la soirée, envoyer chier tous les mecs qui s'approcheront de trop près.  
Mission 04 de la soirée, expliquer à Pansy que si je ne me trémousse pas sur la piste, c'est pace que je n'en ai pas envie.  
Mission 05 et dernière, ne surtout pas partir aux bras de quelqu'un d'autre que Blaise ou Pansy une fois qu'ils auront réussi à me bourrer. Mission qui ne verra le jour que si la 02 échoue.

On entre tous les trois, le vigile nous fait un signe de la main et c'est parti pour une soirée éreintante. J'ai horreur de ce genre d'endroit et pire que tout, j'ai horreur de ce genre d'endroit version sorcière. Autant les moldus – parce que j'y ai été traîné une fois – boivent, fument, les lumières explosent les yeux et la fumée qui envahit la scène obstrue tout, autant chez les sorciers, ça boit, ça fume, certes, mais les lumières sont encore plus électrisantes, la fumée prend différentes teintes et je ne prierais jamais assez pour le fait que l'emploie de la magie soit interdit par le règlement. Je ne veux même pas imaginer les dégâts d'un sort sur une foule de déjantés.

On s'arrête devant un petit comptoir, la jeune femme qui se trouve là est toute souriante. Elle nous fait déposer nos affaires et un homme arrive pour nous fouiller. Pas de baguette, c'est la règle. Blaise me regarde de la tête au pied. J'espère que ma tenue lui convient, parce que moi je trouve ça très bien. Pansy sourit et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Style ébouriffé, elle aime bien, moi pas.

- Je vois que tu as retenu nos conseils.  
- J'ai surtout retenu comment éviter que tu te mêles de mes tenues de soirée.  
- Oh Draco, tu ne peux pas sortir avec n'importe quoi sur le dos dans ce genre de soirée.  
- Oh Blaise, tu ne peux pas espérer que je sorte tout le temps dans ce genre de soirée.

Pansy se met à rire. Elle nous adore, je les adore, mais y a des limites. Chemise blanche et pantalon cuir – malheureusement offert par Blaise pour mes 21 ans – que je ne porte que pour ce genre de soirée, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne s'use pas. Avec ça sur mes fesses, Blaise me foutra la paix. Il ne va quand même pas critiquer son propre cadeau. Et vu le sourire qu'il affiche, il est plutôt heureux de voir mes longues jambes et mon petit derrière là dedans. Qu'il apprécie, parce qu'il faudra une bonne année avant que je le remette. D'ici là j'aurais trouvé un sortilège pour les empêcher de me faire du chantage. Un vrai, un dur, un qui fera des dégâts et qui les découragera de me trouver désespérément quelqu'un.

On quitte le petit couloir pour suivre la musique. Ô musique si agréable à mes oreilles. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté chez moi à écouter du Mozart ou du Bach ? Ça n'explose pas les oreilles au bout de cinq secondes au moins. Blaise tire un peu plus fort sur mon bras et là, je n'ai le droit que d'écarquiller les yeux devant la salle qui s'offre à nous. Je sens mon sang faire un tour. Mon corps trembler. Je vous rassure, pas d'excitation mais plutôt de colère.

- Blaise, sifflais-je.

Mon meilleur ami – plus pour longtemps – me regarde avec un grand sourire comme d'habitude. Il n'a pas l'air plus perturbé que ça par ce que je voie juste devant moi. Pansy passe sa main dans mon dos avant d'avancer.

- Soirée premier de l'an ex-étudiants de Poudlard uniquement. On va se marrer.

Elle passe devant moi en prenant son style aguicheuse puis se retourner en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je sens qu'on va avoir des surprises sur ce que sont devenus les autres.

J'ai l'impression qu'un seau d'eau froide vient de descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. C'est très désagréable. Je tourne mon regard vers Blaise qui sourit toujours. Je vais le lui effacer son sourire de sa gueule de manipulateur invertébré moi.

- Allez Draco, au moins, dans cette soirée là, tu ne tomberas pas sur n'importe qui.  
- Bien sûr que non Blaise. Juste des centaines de personnes avec qui nous avons été monstrueux lors de nos années scolaires.  
- Et des ex-Serpentard qui t'adoraient comme pas possible.  
- C'est vrai que ceux qui ne m'aimaient pas sont étrangement en prison. Dénoncé par nul autre que moi. Excuse-moi, j'avais omis ce détail.

Blaise me donne une petite tape dans le dos et m'oblige à rejoindre Pansy qui est déjà au bar en train de commander. Malheur à moi, j'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver dans mon verre. Je vais finalement rajouter une mission.  
Mission 06 de la soirée, éviter de mourir de la main d'une des centaines de personnes que j'ai soigneusement torturées, humiliées et j'en passe.  
Longue soirée en perspective.

O

- Oh mais ne serait-ce pas Draco, Blaise et Pansy !  
- Théodore, comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir mon pote.

Grande et franche accolade de Blaise. Poli baisement pour Pansy et serre main pour moi. Théodore Nott. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Bon d'accord, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai vu personne étant donné que je ne sors que très rarement de chez moi.

- Cela fait plaisir de vous voir tous les trois. Milli' ne doit pas être loin, elle m'a dit qu'elle venait.  
- Milli' ! Que j'ai hâte de la revoir. Sautille Pansy.

Blaise se penche vers moi en me disant qu'elle l'a vu y a moins d'une semaine pour faire du shopping. Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Théodore commande à boire et on commence à discuter de tout et de rien. J'apprends qu'il fait parti d'un groupe de chercheur dans les vieilles ruines du Cambodge et qu'il n'est revenu que pour les fêtes. Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours. Pansy est bien devenue styliste et Blaise mannequin. Le monde change. Milli' nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle n'a presque pas changé, juste grandi et vieilli. Et ça discute. C'est un début de soirée comme tout début de soirée.

Je reçois un coup de coude de Blaise qui me montre un couple qui entre. Pansy porte son verre à ses lèvres.

- Ce qui est bien, c'est que même après plus de quatre ans, on retrouve toujours les mêmes couples ringards.

Les deux ex-poufsouffles nous regardent avant de partir rapidement vers un coin éloigné. La vie est dure lorsqu'on est poufsouffle dans l'âme. Je les plaindrais presque. J'ai bien dit presque.  
Ce que j'adore dans ce genre de soirée, c'est que tu peux entendre tout et n'importe quoi. Pansy qui enfonce les arrivants en critiquant leur façon vestimentaire. Blaise qui en rajoute une couche de part son expérience de mannequinât. Théodore s'enfile un troisième verre et Milli' rit à chaque parole de Pansy. Et dire que je traînais avec ça à Poudlard. Et ben, il m'en fallait du self-control.  
La seule chose qui est vraiment agréable, c'est le fait que je suis au centre du groupe, comme avant. C'est-à-dire que j'ai gardé mon petit côté chef de file.

- Et voila les champions.

Je relève la tête pour voir Blaise montrer d'un signe très élégant, le couple gagnant de la soirée. Enfin gagnant, dans leur petit jeu de 'qui sera le couple le plus ringard et probable de la soirée'.

- J'aurais pensé qu'après quatre ans, le cerveau d'un serpentard aurait évolué, c'est raté.  
- Et moi je pensais que tu n'aurais toujours pas osé te déclarer. Mais apparemment c'est raté. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que tes enfants sauront se servir dans les gènes les plus avantageux.  
- Zabini !

Le rouge monte facilement aux joues de Weasley, ça a toujours été ainsi. Granger pose sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer. La voix de la raison.

- Oh mais je ne vois pas votre fidèle ami ?

Théodore fait une bonne remarque, voir le trio réduit à deux.

- L'auriez-vous abandonné après votre mise en couple, ajoute Pansy sirotant toujours son verre.  
- Ou alors il s'ennuie de sa vague de popularité.

Je penche la tête après avoir dit cette dernière phrase. Il est vrai qu'Harry Potter ne fait plus autant la Une qu'avant. On ne parle quasiment plus de lui.

- Malfoy, j'espérais vraiment que tu resterais chez toi.  
- Moi aussi, mais à la vue de ton visage déconfit par ma présence, je suis ravi d'avoir finalement choisi de venir.  
- Ron, vient, Neville nous attend.

Granger part en tirant son bien aimé. Blaise les regarde partir en les mimant. Il n'y a pas à dire, le monde change, mais il y a des choses qui restent les mêmes. Je me demande quand même qu'est devenu Harry Potter ? Après tout, n'est-ce pas mon grand rival. Enfin c'était. Maintenant je m'en moque un peu. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir. A-t-il trouvé le bonheur avec sa rouquine ? Je ne les ai pas encore vu ni l'un ni l'autre. Je sens que cette soirée ne va être véritablement intéressante que pour ça.

O

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Cette soirée est vraiment une pure dobe en boîte. Au début c'était amusant de se moquer des gens comme avant mais maintenant y en a marre. On fait bien en brochette en train de regarder les autres danser sur la piste, discuter comme des amis et faire la fête.  
Je veux rentrer chez-moi !  
Un bruit de verre qu'on pose juste à côté de mon coude se fait entendre et je vois Pansy remettre une de ses longues mèches brunes en place.

- Y en a marre. On va leur montrer ce que c'est vraiment faire la fête à ces pauvres coincés. Ce n'est pas parce que les serpentards sont une race en voie de disparition avec la guerre, qu'ils ne vont pas prouver leur supériorité ce soir.

Elle s'avance vers la piste et je passe une main sur mon visage. Je ne veux pas voir le massacre.

- Notre petite Pansy est vraiment douée.  
- Tu peux le dire Théo. Ce serait dommage de la laisser toute seule.

Blaise va rejoindre Pansy. J'écarte les doigts de mes yeux pour voir la catastrophe. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le peu d'honneur qui leur restait aux serpentards. Non, ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas. Une sorte de cercle c'est formé autour d'eux, ils ne sont pas discrets et n'ont pas l'intention de l'être. Ils dansent. Si on peut appeler ça de la danse. C'est plutôt du remuage de corps en rythme avec manière provocatrice dans le lot. Il est tout simplement hors de question que je rejoigne cette bande sur cette piste de danse… tout simplement hors de question.

O

Pourquoi moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! J'avais dis que je ne mettrais pas un pied sur cette piste de danse. Alors pourquoi je suis là, en train de danser comme un malade entre mes amis ? Je donne la moitié de ma fortune si quelqu'un à la réponse… non, là j'ai dérivé, je ne donne rien du tout si quelqu'un à la réponse à ma question. Bien que personne ne pourra sûrement me donner de réponse, mais mieux vaut faire attention. C'est dangereux, surtout la moitié de ma fortune.  
Enfin la liberté, le bar. Je me laisse misérablement tomber dessus. Blaise me donne un grand coup dans le dos avant de commander à boire.

- Allez Draco, on t'a vu plus résistant que ça.  
- Va te faire voir Blaise.

Je sais, c'est très poli, mais que voulez-vous, faut savoir dire les mots justes dans les bonnes occasions. Je vide le verre d'une traite. J'ai soif. En plus je suis en sueur. Je n'aime pas tout ce monde. Je suis sûr qu'on pourra lire demain dans les journaux.

_L'héritier Malfoy a enfin décidé à sortir de son manoir pour se mêler au commun des mortels pour la soirée du premier de l'an organisée pour les anciens élèves de Poudlard. Nous avons eu tout le loisir d'étudier son comportement et pouvons tenir cette conclusion. L'ancien chef des serpentards est bon pour le placard._Bon pour un bon placard, si possible, j'aimerais mon manoir pour placard, c'est quand même plus agréable. Quoi que j'aurais les moyens de me payer un placard de luxe. Avec des lumières tamisées, un sol matelassé, des murs pâles… mais qu'est ce que je raconte comme connerie. Blaise, Blaise mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu dans ce verre.

Je lance un regard noir au black et il me répond d'un grand sourire avant d'avaler cul sec son verre. Serait-ce de la provocation ? Il sait que j'ai horreur quand il me regarde avec ce sourire en coin et qu'il boit son verre ainsi. Déjà adolescent cela voulait dire, t'es pas cap. Vous avez jamais joué à 't'es cap, t'es pas cap'. Moi si, et je peux vous dire qu'avec Blaise et Pansy, ça n'a jamais vraiment bien fini. Et je n'aime pas me retrouver dans un état ou je suis capable d'accepter.

Draco repose ce verre. Draco j'ai dit le verre sur la table. Pourquoi ma main ne m'écoute pas ? Pourquoi mon cerveau n'enregistre pas le message pour le faire circuler jusqu'à ce membre rebelle ? Pourquoiiiii ? Ah ça y est le verre est sur la table, mais, mais, il est vide. Malheur. Y a de drôles de lumières devant mes yeux et ma tête commence à tourner. Je n'aime pas m'approcher dangereusement de ce qu'on appel être saoul. Tant que je tiens sur mes jambes c'est bon. Et c'est le cas.

Je reprends ce que je viens de dire, je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes. Le coup de coude que vient de me donner Pansy en s'affalant à mes côtés m'a limite envoyé au tapis. Je bougonne quelque chose de pas très clair avant de regarder ce qu'elle s'obstine à me montrer. Là mon regard se fige. Est-ce que je vois bien ce que je voie ? Il me semble que mon cerveau embrumé fonctionne encore niveau visibilité. Et que donc, par ce fait, ce que voient mes yeux m'arrive au cerveau. Et, sur la piste, il y a bien un jeune homme brun, et une jeune femme rousse, qui dansent avec une troupe de gryffondor. Depuis quand sont-ils arrivés ?

- Qui aurait pu croire qu'après la guerre, Potter serait resté avec sa rouquine ? Je crois qu'en fait le couple Weasley Granger ne sera pas le plus ringard ce soir.

Elle avale son verre en disant ça. Mais c'est le combien ? Pourquoi je suis le seul à tenir que moyennement l'alcool ? Pourquoi quand je suis soul, je me plains encore plus qu'avant ? Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne peux même pas me moquer de Potter, parce que par Salazar, il a un de ces culs, un déhanché assez intéressant, un corps qui me semble bien entretenu – malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours aussi petit – et il a encore et toujours oublié comment on se servait d'un peigne.

- Alors vous avez vu, voilà la troupe au complet.

Théodore s'avachit sur le comptoir. Apparemment la piste de danse ne l'intéresse plus vu que l'arrivée de Monsieur le sauveur du monde a changé la donne. Y a pas à dire, ce soir les serpentards sont vraiment en sous nombre.  
Pansy se relève à côté de moi et de sa voix claire, elle nous fait comprendre qu'elle ne se fera pas marcher sur les pieds par une rouquine plus belette que femme sur le terrain qu'est la piste de danse. Attention, mademoiselle la styliste se déchaîne.  
Quand je vous disais que je la sentais mal cette soirée.

O

Je maudis Blaise, je maudis Pansy, je maudis Théodore, je maudis Milli', je maudis… hum… la Terre entière comme ça, ça évitera à mon pauvre cerveau de faire une longue liste alors que je somnole plus qu'autre chose sur mon pauvre bar. Le bar est mon ami moi je vous le dis. Surtout quand vous n'avez pas le courage de vous traîner jusqu'à une des tables au loin pour vous écraser et tenter de dormir avec la musique qui vous déchire plus les oreilles qu'autre chose.  
Ma fortune pour mon chez-moi. Et là, je le dis. Ma fortune pour mon chez-moi. Je donnerais tout. Je lève la main, le barman me dépose une grenadine. Plus la place pour de l'alcool. Je vais me saouler à la grenadine.

Deux verres de grenadine plus tard et une menthe à l'eau, un corps s'échoue à côté de moi. Quoi que, s'échouer c'est le verbe qui me convient le mieux, là, c'est plutôt s'installe. Sûrement Blaise ou Pansy. J'avale la fin de ma seconde menthe à l'eau et repose le verre d'un air totalement las.

- On se saoul Malfoy ?

Malfoy ? Ce n'est pas Zabini, ni Pansy. Je tourne la tête et la remets dans mes bras en bougonnant encore et toujours contre ma foutue malchance. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec sa rouquine celui là au lieu de venir me faire chier alors que je commençais enfin à trouver la soirée attrayante. Voyez le côté ironique de la chose.  
Il prend l'un de mes verres et le fait tourner entre ses doigts. Comment je le sais ? Instinct. Je ne suis pas encore sourd. Quoi qu'avec cette musique de malade.

- Tu devrais essayer le diabolo menthe. C'est meilleur.

Attendez ! Il m'arrive quoi ? Le barman a mis quelque chose dans ma menthe à l'eau ou Harry Potter vient vraiment de me proposer une boisson. Je relève à nouveau la tête pour le regarder. Je dois tirer une drôle de tête parce qu'il éclate de rire. Il lève la main et commande deux diabolos menthe. Le verre m'arrive rapidement devant et je continue de regarder suspicieusement Potter. Celui-ci touille sa boisson avec la tigette et boit une gorgée.  
Après quelques minutes à le fixer, je sens encore ma gorge s'assécher et réclamer à boire. Je n'aime pas les boîtes de nuit parce que même quand on ne danse pas, on a chaud et soif. J'attrape le verre et le bois d'une traite. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Ça pique ce truc. Je repose le verre et hoquette. Potter se moque encore de moi. Je lui envoie un regard noir. Ce n'est pas drôle. Si tu es venu te moquer de moi, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens. En fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit au début de la soirée. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que devient Harry Potter.

O

Dites moi que je rêve ? Non sérieusement. Cela va faire dix minutes que je parle avec Harry Potter. Enfin parler est un grand mot. Il m'a plutôt expliqué ce qu'était la boisson que j'avais bu et pourquoi elle était si piquante. Pansy, tu ne m'apprends pas les bonnes choses sur le monde moldu.  
Mais quand même, ce n'est pas tout ça. Pourquoi Potter est-il venu me voir ? Il ne me nargue pas. Il n'a pas l'air de préparer un mauvais coup. Il sourit comme si j'étais un vieil ami alors que ça n'a jamais été le cas. On a fait la guerre ensemble, pas élevé les dragons. Alors que j'arrive enfin à aligner deux mots pour lui poser la question – car je n'ai pas dis un mot normal depuis qu'il est arrivé – un autre poids mort arrive sur le bar. Attention, invasion de belette.

- Alors 'Ry qu'est ce que tu fiches, je m'amuse pas sans toi.  
- Je conversais avec une vieille connaissance.

Ginny Weasley pour la nommée se penche en avant pour me voir. Elle fronce les sourcils avant de sourire.

- Malfoy ! Ron m'avait dit que tu étais là, mais je ne pensais pas que le célibataire le plus quémandé d'après les sondages de Sorcière Hebdo se trouverait à cette soirée. Il me semblait pourtant avoir lu que tu restais cloîtré chez toi.  
- J'aurais mieux dû, dis-je en faisant tourner le verre sur lui même.  
- Le fier et hautain Draco Malfoy est devenu ce qu'on appelle plus communément une taupe.

La Weasley part en disant ces mots et riant avant de se jeter dans la marée humaine. Mais quand est-ce que tout cela aura une fin ? Une fin. Je veux la fin. Quelqu'un ne voudrait pas inscrire le mot fin à cette trépidante aventure qu'est la mienne en cette fabuleuse soirée. Je sais, c'est beau de rêver.

- Elle a raison, je t'ai connu avec plus de répondant.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre. Il y a quelques heures peut-être. Mais là, à part mon oreiller et mon lit, j'avoue que rien ne m'intéresse.

Encore ce rire. Toujours clair. C'est rageant de voir que lui malgré le passé, il a su garder son rire clair de gosse. Un bruit épouvantable me vrille les tympans alors que je pense ça. Je me tourne vers la piste de danse où un couple tient ce qu'on doit appeler communément un micro vu qu'on n'a pas de baguette. Est-ce que c'est à eux que je dois le fait de me retrouver dans une soirée d'ex-étudiants de Poudlard ? Je crois que oui. Par contre, ils ne me disent rien. Un nouveau bruit se répercute dans la salle et je finis par me boucher les oreilles. Qu'ils apprennent à se servir de cet engin. Quand enfin, je vois les autres membres de cette soirée retirer leurs mains de leurs oreilles, je fais de même. Ah le calme. Ça fait bizarre d'un coup. Y a plus de musique. Je cherche des yeux Pansy et Blaise mais je ne les trouve pas. Où est-ce qu'ils se sont encore fait la malle ces deux là ?

Alors qu'une annonce plus correcte est faite, je me tends et je pars en courant vers la porte qui indique les toilettes. Je n'aurais pas du m'enfiler autant de boissons.  
Une fois devant le lavabo, je peux enfin regarder ma tête. Je fais peur. Je me fais peur. Est-ce vraiment moi ? Je suis pâle. J'ai des cernes autour des yeux. Mes cheveux sont humides. Je nage presque dans mes vêtements.

_L'ancien chef des serpentardq est bon pour le placard._Et ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais dit.

- Et voilà ce que ça fait de rester terré chez-soi.

Je sursaute, une main sur le cœur en voyant Potter dans la glace. Quel abrutit.

- Non mais ça ne va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça !  
- Ah ! Tu peux encore parler. Je pensais que les deux phrases que tu avais prononcées étaient les seules que tu pouvais sortir ce soir.  
- Je t'emmerde Potter. Je ne t'ai pas obligé à me tenir la conversation. Si tu souhaitais parler, te confesser, raconter tes déboires, tu peux aller voir ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu trouveras une midinette pour t'écouter. Quoi que la Weasley le fera sûrement aussi.

Je me décolle du lavabo. Je vais retrouver Blaise et je vais rentrer. Je veux rentrer chez-moi. Tiens c'est marrant je marche bizarrement. Bon, voyons au moins les bonnes choses. J'ai failli à la mission 02 mais pas aux autres. C'est une très bonne chose. Faudrait continuer jusqu'au manoir.  
J'ouvre la porte des toilettes, je regarde la foule. Comment je vais trouver quelqu'un là dedans. Bon, tant pis. Ça leur apprendra de m'abandonner à mon triste sort. Je vais rentrer tout seul. Et comme ça, après, je pourrais dire ce que je veux, faire ce que je veux et surtout rappeler à Blaise et Pansy que j'ai tenu ma parole : je suis venu et ils ont pas intérêt à se pointer chez-moi la gueule enfarinée pour me trouver un copain. Je n'en veux pas.

Je chancelle en me rendant aux vestiaires. Bon mon manteau. On me le tend. Enfin. Après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à tenter de me désengluer de cette sangsue. A l'allée, j'étais accompagné, ce n'était pas simple pour elle, maintenant, c'est mieux.

Aaaah l'air frais. Je lève les bras au ciel en respirant une bouffée de liberté. Je cesse mon geste quand quelque chose s'écrase sur mon visage, suivit de près par autre chose. De l'eau, froide. Il pleut. Misère de misère. Je rabats mon col pour me protéger. Temps de merde. Pouvait pas attendre que je sois chez-moi. Non bien sûr. Je suis maudit de chez maudit.

Faudrait que je compte combien de fois j'ai dit le mot maudit dans la soirée. J'avance de quelques pas, la pluie redouble. Un peu de chance, ce serait trop en demander ? Alors que je fais cette prière muette, je ne reçois plus de goutte. Hum… la pluie est déjà passée ? Je lève la tête et vois une sorte de voile noir au dessus de ma tête. Je fronce les sourcils et suis les tiges de fer que je reconnais pour arriver au manche, une main, un bras, une épaule, un cou et surtout un visage souriant et des cheveux noirs.

- T'as décidé de me suivre ?  
- Non je rentre aussi chez-moi. Je ne faisais que passer pour faire plaisir à Ginny. J'ai encore un devoir pour le 2.

- Un devoir ?

Question conne Draco Malfoy. Question très conne. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne fais rien de ta vie que pour tout le monde c'est pareil. Quoi que… il doit avoir 24 ans lui aussi, alors pourquoi a-t-il des devoirs ? Devant mon air stupidement interloqué, il sourit. Il m'énerve. Pourquoi il sourit tout le temps ?

- J'n'ai pas encore fini mes études.  
- A 24 ans ?  
- Je suis parti avec un handicap.

Il sourit un peu triste mais il reprend du poil de la bête. Je peux le dire, c'est à ce moment là, que j'ai pris conscience d'une chose. Si en début de soirée je voulais savoir ce que devenait Harry Potter. Si ensuite je n'ai plus voulu savoir. Maintenant, j'ai bel et bien envie de savoir ce que cache ce sourire qu'il affiche en permanence sur son visage.

O

Un bruit strident m'écorche les oreilles. Je sors mon bras de sous la couette et ma main va chercher ce qui fait un tel bouquant. Le bruit s'arrête tout seul. Pourtant je n'ai rien touché. Et puis, je n'ai pas de réveille chez-moi. Quelque chose bouge à côté de moi. Non. Je suis pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir dérogé à la règle 05. J'entends des pas, puis une porte qui se ferme doucement, comme si on voulait tenter de ne pas me réveiller. C'est raté, le machin qui fait du bruit a déjà réglé le problème. Bon alors maintenant. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de solution. Ou je continue de faire semblant de dormir, ou je me lève pour voir chez qui j'ai atterri.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me décider que quelque chose s'installe sur mon ventre. Je relève le drap de mon visage pour tomber sur un chat. Un chat blanc. Je regarde la bestiole droit dans les yeux. Elle me fixe aussi bien. Je fronce les sourcils. Je fais la moue. Elle ne bouge pas. Je la fixe encore un instant sentant petit à petit un frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai un problème.

Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais crier aussi fort et aussi aiguë. Je pousse la couette qui recouvre du coup le chat. Je saute du lit, attrape le coussin et monte sur le bureau dans le coin de la chambre, faisant tomber une pile de feuille.  
Il ne me faut pas moins d'une minute pour pousser la chaise et ainsi couper court l'accès à l'animal blanc qui sort de la couette et saute du lit pour venir en miaulant vers moi. Je brandis le coussin vaillamment. Cette bestiole à quatre pattes ne s'approchera pas de moi. D'ailleurs la dite bestiole se pose juste en face de moi au sol. Elle me regarde fixement.  
Faites la partir !

La porte du fond de la chambre s'ouvre et mes yeux s'écarquillent lorsque je vois entrer Harry Potter, une serviette sur les cheveux, un pantalon pas boutonné et une chemise enfilée à la va vite.

- Qu'est ce qu'il…

Il stoppe sa phrase en me voyant sur le bureau. Baisse la tête pour voir l'animal. Celui-ci miaule et Harry repose son regard sur moi. Une seconde passe, une deuxième, une troisième et là, c'est le drame. Il éclate de rire. Moi je fais la moue et balance le coussin sur le chat. Il se carapate dans les jambes de son maître. Potter le ramasse et le caresse tendrement. Il s'approche ensuite de moi. Non non non. Il ne va pas venir avec la bestiole quand même. Je me penche en avant pour ramasser ma seule arme contre le quadrupède blanc. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps. Fallait pas que la chance soit de mon côté une fois quand même. Le brun place l'animal devant moi.

- Elle ne va pas te mordre tu sais.  
- Eloigne ça tout de suite de moi.  
- C'est un chat.  
- Oui un…

Et voilà. Pas le temps de finir ma phrase. La fin est proche pour moi. J'éternue. Une fois, deux fois trois fois. Je fais des mouvements de bras pour éloigner l'animal responsable de ce cataclysme. Moi qui avais réussi à bloquer mon allergie. C'est foutu.

Lorsque je cesse enfin d'éternuer, je peux remarquer que Potter a fait sortir le chat. J'essuie mes yeux. Ils doivent être gonflés.

- Allergique au chat ?  
- Oh c'est bien, tu l'as remarqué.

Il me tend une boite de mouchoir et je n'hésite même pas une seconde pour en prendre un et me moucher. Les allergies c'est la mort de l'homme. J'attends que ça passe. Je sens l'air frais envahir la chambre. L'intention me touche. Lorsqu'enfin j'ai retrouvé à peu près toutes mes fonctions, je regarde Potter assit sur son lit qui me fixe avec un petit rictus en coin. Et là, là je me rends compte enfin de ma position. Draco Malfoy, 24 ans, riche célibataire, en caleçon sur le bureau d'Harry Potter. Qu'ai-je fais pour me mettre encore dans une histoire aussi farfelue ? J'essaye de prendre un air digne – Ce qui est dur dans ma tenue – et descends du bureau, pas sans avoir vérifié que la porte était bien fermée et que l'animal blanc n'attaquera pas.

- Hum…

Oui, ce n'est pas comme si je me souvenais vraiment de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit. Mon hôte se met à rire de ma tête dépitée. Il fait un mouvement de bras et la fenêtre se referme. Il se lève et passe à côté de moi.

- Le canapé n'est pas très agréable.

Il sort de la chambre me laissant bêtement là. Je fronce le nez et sans réfléchir je quitte la pièce à mon tour. J'arrive dans un long couloir. La silhouette du brun disparaît au bout alors autant le suivre. Je déboule dans une pièce éclairée. Bien décidé, je m'approche du comptoir de la cuisine pour parler mais un frôlement contre ma jambe me hérisse les poils. Je fais un bond en arrière et me voila de nouveau perché sur le comptoir cette fois-ci. Je baisse la tête. Mais… Mais ce n'est pas le même chat. Celui là est noir.

- Potter, combien as-tu de ces bestioles chez toi ?  
- Quatre.  
- Je veux partir !

Harry éclate à nouveau de rire. Il récupère son chat aux pieds de la chaise et va le mettre dans une autre pièce. Je crois qu'il a choppé le blanc en même temps. Quatre chats. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout avec quatre félins chez lui. Il revient d'un pas joyeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu bois quoi le matin ?  
- Un café noir bien serré…

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte encore moi. Ça ne va pas dans ma tête en ce moment. Je suis chez Harry Potter et je fais comme si on était super pote. Retour en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par le canapé n'est pas agréable ?  
Je descends de la table et ancre mon regard dans celui d'Harry. Pas Harry. Potter. Je commence à dévier là. Celui-ci me tend une tasse fumante.

- Voilà ton café.  
- Ne détourne pas le sujet. Je fais quoi ici ?

Il sourit. Raaa mais arrachez lui ce sourire. Il se sert une tasse et va s'accouder au comptoir en face de moi. Il boit une gorgée doucement avant de parler.

- C'était la soirée spécial nouvel an des ex-étudiants hier…  
- Je sais, je ne suis pas amnésique.  
- Ah il me semblait pourtant… Tu es parti juste quand ils annonçaient les minuits. Comme je devais rentrer aussi, je suis parti. Il se trouve qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Je t'ai abrité mais la pluie a redoublé d'intensité et le vent n'a pas aidé. Du coup, plus rien pour se protéger. On c'est vite retrouvé complètement trempé. Comme je n'habite pas loin, je t'ai proposé de venir attendre que la pluie cesse chez-moi. Seulement, t'as pas tenu et j'ai du te porter jusqu'ici. Et comme mon canapé est en quelque sorte le repère de mes chats, il restait plus que la chambre.

Je soupire de soulagement. Non, rectification. Je ne devrais pas soupirer. Aucunement même. J'ai passé la nuit dans le lit d'Harry Potter. Chez Harry Potter. Et je suis en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner avec Harry Potter encore. Ça fait trop de Harry Potter pour ma pauvre cervelle. Je recule et me laisse tomber sur une chaise. La chaleur du café à l'air d'éclaircir ce qui me sert à réfléchir. Et une chose me revient.

Non je n'ai pas pensé ça !

OQui aurait cru qu'un jour, Draco Malfoy se baladerait dans les rues de Londres tel un moldu. Il faut dire que depuis la soirée inoubliable et foireuse que j'ai passée, je n'ai même pas osé mettre un pied au manoir. Pour retrouver Blaise et Pansy. Non et non. Plutôt crever… Bon d'accord, j'avoue. Je suis hébergé par Harry Potter depuis cette fête. Nous sommes le 2.

Après mon café le matin du 1er janvier, j'ai été me recoucher directement après ma révélation. Potter n'a même pas daigné me déloger de la couette, à la place il a ramassé ses feuilles et c'est mis à travailler. J'ai du dormir une bonne moitié de la journée. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais absolument pas l'habitude des journées à ne rien faire. Quand je me suis levé, il était encore en train de travailler, trois tasses devant lui et une assiette.

Curieux de nature, je me suis bien sûr levé pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Mais je n'ai pas bien compris. Il m'a vaguement expliqué qu'il faisait des études du côté de la médecine. Vu la tête que j'ai dû faire, il a fermé son livre et ranger son stylo pour m'indiquer où était la salle de bain et où je pouvais trouver de quoi me changer. Je n'ai rien ajouté.

Le soir, on a dîné. C'est bizarre de se dire que j'ai dîné avec Harry Potter. Comme c'est étrange de me dire que j'ai passé une nouvelle nuit chez lui. Néanmoins la perspective de rentrer au manoir par le temps qu'il faisait ne m'inspirait pas. Mais je mets ça sur le fait de la soirée foireuse et du fait que j'ai dormi de longues heures et qu'à peine sur le matelas cette nouvelle nuit, je me suis endormi comme une masse.

Et maintenant, me voila en train de marcher, un plan à la main. Je reste d'ailleurs dubitatif devant les traits et les noms qu'Harry m'a indiqué. Je prends à droite puis à gauche et enfin j'arrive devant un grand bâtiment avec des fenêtres immenses. Je m'adosse aux barrières qui se trouvent devant et observe. Alors ça ressemble à ça les facultés moldu.  
Les étudiants vont et viennent à un rythme régulier. Ils parlent, rient, racontent les derniers potins. Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas fait d'étude supérieure après Poudlard. Je n'ai aucun diplôme. Trop occupé à protéger mon héritage. Et depuis, je m'instruis tout seul.  
En crevant chez-moi.

- Tu rêvasses ?

Je sursaute. Harry se trouve en face de moi. Oui j'ai abandonné le Potter. Ça ne me vient plus automatiquement. C'est amusant en fait.

- Tu viens, on va manger à la cafét'.

Il me montre du doigt un bâtiment sur le côté de la fac. On se dirige en silence. Moi j'observe toujours. On nous regarde étrangement. Ça jacasse. Je regarde Harry mais il me sourit comme s'il en avait l'habitude. L'intérieur de la cafétéria est horriblement moche. Faudrait leur présenter un décorateur. En un quart d'heure on est enfin assis à une table avec dans nos assiettes un contenu assez douteux.

- Tu verras, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

Il mange en effet comme-ci c'était mangeable. Moi je reste quand même septique. Ma fourchette touille plus la purée qu'autre chose. J'ai envie de poser la question qui tue, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Le monde moldu est plus calme que le monde sorcier.

Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi.

- Il était plus simple pour moi de venir ici. Et puis je ne voulais pas du poste qu'on me proposait au Ministère.  
- Pourtant tu en aurais tiré des avantages.  
- Possible – il continua de manger avant de reprendre – mais je voulais un peu de vacances.  
- Trimé devant des cours, des vacances ?

Il sourit. Je l'assure, à ce moment, je lui aurai bien jeté son verre d'eau à la figure. Il m'énerve. Ses sourires sont une torture.

- Parce que végéter dans un manoir à ne rien faire c'est mieux.  
- Parfaitement.

Mauvaise foi en puissance. Non, ce n'est pas mieux. C'est même nul. Mais je me suis fait à ma vie de célibataire, riche et paresseux. Ça, ce sont des vacances. Longues. Certes. Mais des vacances quand même. Je soulève la purée toujours avec ma fourchette et la laisse retomber dans mon assiette. Harry s'amuse de ma façon d'être.

- Tu devrais manger.  
- Hum…

Un petit silence s'installe entre nous, coupé par une jeune femme qui vient parler à Harry pour lui demander je ne sais quoi sur je ne sais quelle matière et je ne sais quel professeur. Harry lui répond avec un sourire amical, mais c'est étrange, dans ce sourire, je ne retrouve pas celui qu'il me fait. Je l'écoute parler, son visage passe par différentes expressions, c'est amusant. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment observé comme ça. Il a mûri depuis la guerre. Contrairement à moi qui me suis enlisé dans ma quête de garder mon héritage, lui il a continué sa route en tentant d'aller de l'avant, délaissant pas mal de sa vie passée. Voilà en quoi nous sommes différents. Moi je m'accroche à mon passé alors que lui, le laisse et y revient sans problème. Il n'a pas d'attache.  
Un raclement de gorge me fait sursauter. Je dois fixer Harry depuis un moment parce qu'il me regarde étrangement. Je n'avais pas fait attention.

- Désolé, dans mes pensées.

J'avale pour cacher ma gêne une fourchette de purée et fait la moue. Ce n'est pas bon. Mais ce n'est pas possible. En plus d'un décorateur, il leur faudrait un cuisinier parce que ça, c'est tout sauf de la cuisine.

- Comment tu peux avaler ça tous les jours ?

- On s'y fait.  
- Non, on ne peut pas se faire à une nourriture aussi infâme.

Harry émet encore son rire clair. Je l'étranglerais bien.

- Monsieur Malfoy est pointilleux.  
- Je suis un homme de haute société moi.

Je prends un air un peu supérieur et Harry fronce les sourcils. Il se penche en avant et me lance un regard amusé.

- De haute société, vraiment ? Alors dis-moi que fait un homme de haute société comme toi à une table de cafétéria de faculté moldue ? Pourquoi ne sors-tu jamais de chez toi pour aller aux soirées mondaines du monde sorcier ? Pourquoi parle-t-on de toi comme du riche héritier le moins vu de cette haute société ?

Je hais son regard. Vert. Quand il devient sérieux. C'est horrible. J'ai l'impression de m'y perdre. Ne souhaitant pas pour une mornille y répondre, je me lève simplement et quitte le lieu. Je ne veux pas de cette haute société qui me regarde comme le fils de mon père. Je veux être au calme. Sortir et me mêler au monde sorcier me rappelle tellement de chose que je souhaite oublier. Au final, moi aussi j'aurai aimé vivre une autre vie.

O

C'est amusant de voir à quel point les choses ne changent pas. Je suis rentré au manoir après avoir planté Potter devant sa purée, je me suis laissé tomber dans mon fauteuil préféré au coin de l'âtre et j'ai regardé durant des heures le feu crépiter sans jamais s'éteindre. Je n'ai pensé à rien, je suis devenu un expert des longues heures de contemplation sans pensées aucunes. C'est un elfe de maison qui m'a tiré de cet état léthargique pour m'annoncer que Blaise se trouvait à ma porte. Je lui ai dit de le laisser entrer, après tout, je sais ce qu'il veut et si je ne le laisse pas entrer, il reviendra tous les jours, voir toutes les heures pour me harceler. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je le connais par cœur.

Il entre dans le salon et me regarde avec une étincelle de curiosité. Comment ne pas exciter sa curiosité quand on a été absent durant deux jours de chez-soi alors qu'on n'en sort normalement jamais. Il prend place dans un fauteuil juste en face et continue de me fixer attendant apparemment que j'entame la conversation. Seulement je ne le souhaite pas. Il finit par craquer.

- Où étais-tu passé ?

- Je me promenais.

- Durant deux jours ?

- Il se peut.

Il accentue son regard sur moi afin de tenter de percer mon secret, mais je doute qu'il ne soupçonne une seule seconde du lieu où j'étais réellement. Moi-même j'ai du mal à me dire que j'ai passé deux jours en compagnie d'Harry Potter et que j'en suis même venu à l'appeler Harry. Et dire que j'ai même mis les pieds dans une fac moldue.

Draco, on s'est inquiété avec Pansy. Tu as disparu de la soirée sans même prévenir.

Je me demande bien comment j'aurai pu prévenir qui que ce soit quand vous aviez tous disparu.

Un point pour moi. Blaise se sent gêné. Il peut. Il me traîne dans cette soirée minable et après il m'oublie dans un coin.

Ecoute Draco, je suis désolé, on a un peu forcé sur l'alcool.

Je m'en étais rendu compte.

Il était sympa au moins ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux effarés. Il m raconte quoi là ? J'ai du mal entendre. Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui me bouche les oreilles. Devant mon air hébété, Blaise reprend.

Je demande juste si la personne avec qui tu es rentré était sympa.

Qui te dit que je suis rentré avec quelqu'un ?

Et bien dans ton état et puis le fait que tu n'étais pas chez toi.

Je me lève et fixe Blaise un regard mauvais. Je sais que j'ai l'alcool mauvais mais pas au point tout de même de me laisser entraîner comme ça par le premier mec qui passe. Enfin, je me suis bien retrouvé dans le lit de Potter, mais je le connais et puis on a rien fait.

Sache Zabini que je sais encore rentrer seul chez-moi, même bourré.

Blaise se lève comprenant qu'il m'a froissé. Il soupire et me laisse en me disant qu'il repassera avec Pansy parce qu'elle souhaite me parler. Je me laisse tomber de nouveau dans mon fauteuil et fixe le feu. Y a des moments où je me dis que je donne une sacrée image de moi quand même.

O

L'impression d'être observé me fait sortir de ma somnolence. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et rencontre deux orbes vertes. Aucun de mes elfes de maison n'a d'yeux de cette couleur. Je relève un peu la tête pour tenter de voir mieux la personne qui se trouve en face de moi. J'écarquille les yeux lorsque je reconnais la dite personne.

Comment es-tu rentré ?

Par la porte.

Je me doute que tu es rentré par la porte, je voulais dire qui t'a fait rentrer.

Je ne te le dirais pas, tu punirais cette pauvre créature.

Il se peut.

Je marmonne quelque chose contre les domestiques qui ne font même plus leur boulot correctement. Note à moi-même, faire un rappel à l'ordre une fois l'intrus disparu. Je me relève complètement avant de m'installer un peu plus confortablement. Je regarde Harry qui sourit amusé.

On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

La marque du livre que tu as sur le visage. C'est très sexy.

Je me mords la langue pour ne surtout pas dire quelque chose qui m'échapperait et je sens mes joues rougir légèrement. Lire est un passe temps pour moi, je m'endors souvent ici. Mais normalement, on me prévient de l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

Je t'ai vu dans une position plus dérangeante.

Je rougis encore plus. Merci de me rappeler avec délicatesse, l'épisode du chat, enfin je dirais même des chats.

Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me rappeler cet évènement ?

Oh non ! Je suis venu te rapporter tes affaires. Tu es parti avec les miennes.

C'est vrai.

Je claque des doigts et un elfe arrive avec les affaires d'Harry. J'avais oublié que je m'étais changé chez lui pour être plus présentable. Il est vrai que des vêtements sentant la sueur ne donnent pas envie d'être remis. Je soupire en le voyant échanger les affaires avec l'elfe. Il est beau. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le pense. Mais il a bien grandi, il n'a pas une musculature de rêve, mais ce n'est plus le frêle gamin de Poudlard. Si Blaise m'entendrait, il se demanderait si je ne suis pas en train de flasher sur Harry Potter. Flasher ? Je raconte que des inepties en ce moment.

Tu restes pour dîner ?

Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. Je viens de proposer à Harry Potter de dîner avec moi.

Serait-ce une invitation ?

Non un ordre. Oui une invitation abrutit.

Je me lève et ferme le livre avant de quitter la pièce. Je me demande parfois si la solitude n'atteint pas mon pauvre cerveau.

O

Le repas fut agréable. J'ai bien fait de lui demander de rester. L'ambiance était détendue. Chose étrange mais après tout, j'ai bien passé deux jours chez lui, même si durant ces deux jours, j'ai beaucoup dormi. Harry Potter est quelqu'un de changeant, il arrive à lui seul à apaiser et détendre l'atmosphère. Je n'aurai jamais pensé quelques années avant qu'on aurait ce genre de discussion. Même durant la guerre, je ne me suis jamais rapproché de lui. Les temps changent. Nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres, mais jamais nous n'avons abordé nos années à Poudlard. Est-ce qu'en grandissant, les rancœurs disparaissent aussi facilement ? Ou est-ce simplement que nous avons grandi, fait nos vies et oublié dans un coin de nos cerveaux, les troubles qui nous habitaient lors de notre jeunesse ? C'est horrible de se dire que je parle ainsi d'une période si peu éloignée. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux croulant qui parle d'une période oubliée.

Nous avons fini par atterrir dans le divan devant l'âtre, un digestif dans la main. Je sors de ma contemplation du feu à la question plus que surprenante du brun.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas casé ?

Oui, c'est la question que je viens de te poser. Après tout, tu as 24 ans, tu es riches, tu dois avoir une foule de demandes.

Hum… Disons que je ne m'intéresse pas à ça. Et puis tu l'auras remarqué, je sors peu.

C'est vrai. Et pourquoi donc ?

Je t'en pose des questions. Je pourrais te les retourner. Tu n'es plus avec la rouquine. Pourquoi ?

Harry fait tourner l'alcool au fond de son verre. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du poser cette question. Je réfléchis rarement avant de parler. Un voile passe devant ses yeux comme la dernière fois. Il perd cet éclat que j'apprécie lorsqu'il me parle.

Nous nous sommes rendu compte que notre amourette d'enfance n'était pas faite pour durer. Ron et Hermione ont eu plus de chance de ce côté-là.

Le couple le plus probable de Poudlard.

Oui mais ils vivent heureux et ont eu un enfant déjà.

Ils se sont reproduits. Malheur !

Je reçois une tape dans l'épaule mais Harry sourit à ma remarque, ou bien est-ce ma moue faussement horrifiée qui l'amuse. Je suis détendu, c'est honteux à dire, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi détendu qu'en ce moment avec mon ex-ennemi.

Elle est adorable. Elle a un esprit vif pour ses deux ans et concurrence déjà Fred et George en bêtise.

Par Salazar, quoi que tant qu'il n'y en a qu'une.

Oh le prochain est en route.

Je me frappe le front de dépit. Cette fois Harry rit de mon geste avant de se calmer et de fixer un moment l'âtre. Je fais de même. Cette ambiance me berce doucement. Je me laisse griser par la chaleur et l'aura d'Harry.

Il m'arrive de me demander si je vivrais un jour ce genre de vie.

Je me tourne vers Harry qui fixe toujours avec intensité les flammes. Il semble d'un coup bien mélancolique.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te poses ce genre de question. Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas vivre avec une femme et avoir des enfants ?

Dit celui qui vit seul au fond de son manoir.

Il sourit de nouveau mais le voile est encore présent devant ses yeux. Il finit son verre avant de regarder l'heure.

Je dois filer, j'ai cours demain.

Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt.

Non. Cette soirée était vraiment agréable. Ça fait du bien de temps en temps.

Oui, de temps en temps.

Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Je suis quand même un hôte de marque, je fais les choses dans les règles. J'ouvre et frémis. Il fait froid dehors en ce mois de janvier. Harry sourit en me voyant trembler.

Merci pour ce repas.

Merci de m'avoir hébergé.

Ça me fait bizarre de t'entendre me remercier.

Cela m'arrive de temps en temps.

Cette fois son sourire est plus franc. J'aime vraiment son sourire. Je crois que je ne le répéterais jamais assez. Alors que je reste un moment figé sur son sourire, je ne me rends compte que trop tard que ce sourire à rejoint mes lèvres, que le goût du digestif à la framboise qu'il a bu est présent alors que le mien était à la pomme et que je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre quelque chose, que sa silhouette s'évapore dans la nuit noire.

Je referme la porte derrière moi après être resté figé quelques secondes dans le froid, je rejoint mon fauteuil et me laisse tomber dedans, mon regard se perdant de nouveau dans les flammes. Une seule question en tête.

Pourquoi Harry Potter m'a-t-il embrassé ?

O

« Draco Malfoy, le riche héritier entretient une relation secrète. Celui que toutes les dames ne rêvent que d'avoir aurait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Les faits sont là, hier soir, à une heure assez tardive, une personne (pour le moment inconnue) a quitté le domicile Malfoy après un échange passionné. Les clichés seulement n'ont pu nous révéler l'identité mystérieuse de notre invitée mystère. Article de Colin Crivey votre dévoué chasseur de scoop à scandale ».

Je regarde Blaise finir de lire l'article dans le Sorcière Hebdo. Il est venu me voir dès que le journal lui est tombé dans les mains. Autant dire que j'ai été surpris de le voir débarquer aussi tôt, surtout que je ne lis plus le Sorcière Hebdo depuis un moment. Je pense que Pansy ne tardera pas à venir. Elle est trop curieuse pour laissé passer ça. Quand je parle du loup, elle entre dans le salon en brandissant le pauvre journal.

Tu peux m'expliquer ? Oh Blaise, j'aurai dû me douter que tu serais déjà là. Il a parlé ?

Non, je viens de finir de lui lire l'article, j'allais lui montrer la photo.

Oh une photo. Je penche la tête sur le côté et mon ami me tend l'article. En effet, il y a une super photo floue d'Harry et moi. Et ce qui est à la fois amusant et surprenant, c'est qu'on ne pourra jamais reconnaître Harry dessus. Sûrement un sort anti-paparazzi. Faudrait que je l'apprenne celui-là. A méditer. Note à moi-même, trouver aussi un sort anti-question d'amis sur vie intime.

Alors Draco, qui est cette personne ?

Une personne ?

Oh ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi.

Blaise a raison. Et puis tu l'as rencontré comment, tu ne sors pas de chez toi.

Mais c'est que je me vois bien dire à mes amis que la personne qui m'embrasse sur la photo n'est d'autre qu'Harry Potter, que j'ai rencontré à la soirée du nouvel an où ils m'ont convié de force et avec qui j'ai passé la nuit, soit dit en passant, une nuit plus calme qu'autre chose. Et comble de l'ironie, moi qui ne sorts jamais, j'ai été jusqu'à me rendre dans une université moldue pour manger dans une cantine infâme. Oui, je me vois bien leur raconter tout ça.

Non, tu ne l'aurais tout de même pas croisé à la soirée du nouvel an ?

Tu nous caches des choses Draco.

Ce que je ne vous cache pas, c'est que vu l'angle de la prise de vue, ce cher Crivey se trouvait dans ma propriété. Un petit tour à Sorcière Hebdo demain m'aérera.

Oh tu vas sortir, toi.

Oui moi. Tu veux peut-être m'accompagner Pansy ?

Je vais devoir manquer ça. Je suis d'atelier demain.

Blaise ?

Je suis de défilé.

Et bien j'irais sans vous.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je quitte la pièce bien heureux d'avoir pu dévier la conversation et avec une idée bien précise en tête.

O

La porte qui se dresse devant moi est transparente et le sigle de Sorcière Hebdo est imprimé dessus. Je pousse le battant et entre dans le hall éclairé de toute part. Ce magasine n'est pas le plus lue du monde sorcier pour rien. Je m'avance vers l'accueil, l'hôtesse semble très occupée par son courrier. Je me racle la gorge, elle ne lève pas pour autant les yeux vers moi.

C'est pour quoi ?

J'aimerais voir Monsieur Crivey.

Vous avez rendez-vous ?

Je ne savais pas qu'il prenait sur rendez-vous.

Tous les membres de notre magasine prennent sur rendez-vous. Et en ce moment – elle regarde un planning sur son bureau – il se trouve en compagnie de notre directeur de publication.

Aurait-il droit à une promotion ?

Depuis le dernier scoop qu'il a fourni au magasine, cela se peut. On a noté une hausse des ventes de 3% rien que pour la visualisation de la photo.

3% en effet, c'est impressionnant. Je ne savais pas que dans votre magasine, on permettait la publication de photo prise dans des propriétés privées.

Je n'en sais pas plus monsieur.

Puis-je tout de même m'entretenir avec Monsieur Crivey.

Attendez quelques secondes.

Je la vois faire un mouvement de baguette, et une sorte de petit hologramme apparait. Tient, je ne savais pas que ce genre de chose existait. Les progrès de la magie dans la communication ont biens évolué. Blaise et Pansy ont raisons, je devrais sortir plus souvent, enfin on ne le leur dira pas pour autant.

Monsieur Crivey ?

Oui.

J'ai ici une personne qui demande à vous voir.

Je suis occupé, vous savez bien que je suis en réunion avec Mademoiselle Weasley.

Mais cette personne insiste.

Et bien qu'elle vous donne son nom et qu'elle prenne rendez-vous.

La conversation se coupe et l'hôtesse hoche doucement la tête en maugréant contre les personnes qui se croient tout permis et au dessus de tout le monde.

Je suis désolée. Je vais prendre votre nom et vous donner une date.

Je ne savais pas que Mademoiselle Weasley était votre directrice de publication.

Depuis cette année, c'est une femme qui a de l'audace et qui fait parfaitement son travail.

Je souhaiterai vous croire.

Je peux vous proposer un rendez-vous pour dans trois jours, quel nom ?

Malfoy.

D'accord, Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Crivey vous recevra…

Elle se stoppe, lève la tête et blanchit. Je ne pensais pas faire cet effet là à cette pauvre hôtesse d'accueil. Je lui fais un sourire charmeur avant de remettre une de mes mèches blondes en place.

Apparemment je pense que nous nous sommes mal compris. Je vais simplement vous demander l'étage et le numéro de la pièce, nous ferons comme si vous ne m'aviez rien dit.

Oui. Troisième, porte 312.

Merci.

Je vous jure, il faut tout faire soi-même dans ce monde. J'ajuste ma robe de sorcier refermée sur une chemise impeccable et un pantalon droit pour l'occasion. Je ne pouvais pas me présenter avec ma tête de tous les jours, après tout, je suis le célibataire Malfoy qui fait la une de Sorcière Hebdo.  
J'arrive enfin devant la porte 312, je m'apprête à frapper lorsqu'une voix bien connue se fait entendre. Mademoiselle Weasley ne semble pas heureuse.

Collins, as-tu réfléchis une seconde avant de faire ce que tu as fait. Il me semblait avoir été clair, je tolère tes tendances paparazzi mais là tu as été trop loin.

Allons cette photo vaut de l'or.

Cette photo ne vaut rien du tout. Elle est floue, elle est illégale et en plus de ça, tu ne sais même pas qui se trouve dessus.

Mais…

Je ne conteste pas que nous avons fait des chiffres grâce à ce tirage, mais cela ne rimera à rien si cela nous amène des soucis.

Je pousse la porte et entre dans la pièce tout sourire.

Des ennuis, comme la présence de parasite dans une propriété privée ?

La rouquine se tourne vers moi et soupir. Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention lors de la soirée, mais elle a bien changé, grandi et là, j'avoue qu'elle fait très femme d'affaire. Je trouverais même que ce rôle lui va à merveille.

Draco Malfoy, quand on parle du loup.

Ginny Weasley, je ne pensais pas vous trouver à la tête de cette publication.

Je n'en suis pas à la tête, je dirige juste sa publication depuis le 2 janvier.

Et bien je trouve cela désastreux que vous aillez laissé passer cette photo.

Moi de même.

Pourrions-nous discuter tous les deux ?

Weasley fait signe au photographe de pacotille de quitter la pièce et qu'elle le recontactera plus tard pour finir cette discussion déjà bien avancée. Elle s'installe à son bureau une fois la porte fermée et me fait signe de prendre place à mon tour. Elle m'offre poliment une boisson que je décline avec délicatesse.

Je suppose que vous souhaitez porter plainte contre nous pour intrusion dans un domaine privée.

Cela était en effet mon idée première. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'argent et les tribunaux m'insupportent.

Il est vrai que la justice n'a pas vraiment évolué depuis quelques années.

Que voulez-vous, une certaine personne a décliné une offre qui aurait pu faire bouger quelques préceptes. Mais ce fut son choix.

Harry a préféré la liberté.

Et c'est ce qu'en quelque sorte j'ai préféré aussi. Je ne peux donc lui reprocher ceci.

Je croise les jambes, j'aimerais lui poser quelques questions sur Harry Potter mais je n'ose pas et puis cela ferait étrange je pense de demander à l'ex du sauveur du monde sorcier, des conseils concernant celui-ci. Elle me regarde cependant avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas ici que pour ça, je me trompe.

Non en effet. Disons que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et que je suis venu vous proposer un marché.

Un marché ?

Oui. Il est d'autant plus simple que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez de Sorcière Hebdo.

Je vous ai dis que…

Oui vous n'êtes pas la directrice du journal, mais nous savons tous que cette vieille peau ne va pas tarder à passer la baguette à gauche et il est dans mon intérêt de vous voir prendre cette place vacante.

Vraiment ?

Oui. Je vous propose donc un marché.

Ginny me regarde avec curiosité. Cette femme a de l'ambition. Ce n'est plus cette fille amoureuse du survivant qui ne pensait qu'à rentrer dans ses faveurs et qui se cachait derrière sa timidité maladive. Non, c'est une femme battante et je pense que nous allons bien nous entendre sur ce sujet.

O

Et dire que depuis 4 ans, je reste enfermé chez-moi et que depuis maintenant une semaine, je passe plus de temps dehors que dedans. Cherchez l'erreur. Depuis mon entretien avec la jeune Weasley, je me suis rendu sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire imprimer des cartes de visite, j'ai fais quelques courses pour renouveler un tant soit peu ma garde robe et je suis passé à la banque. Pourquoi me diriez-vous ? Parce que j'ai longtemps réfléchi, parce qu'Harry a raison, je passe trop de temps à végéter alors que je pourrais faire quelque chose de mes journées. Mais je dois encore y songer avant de réellement me lancer dans un truc que je regretterais peut-être plus tard.

Une fois de retour chez-moi, je m'attèle à la seconde phase de mes préparatifs, enfin même la troisième. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais voir la tête de Blaise et de Pansy lorsqu'ils verront ce que je fabrique. J'aurai peut-être dû les tenir au courant. Ils vont m'en vouloir de leur cacher des choses. Je soupire, peut-être, oh et puis non. Je pose la dernière carte de visite sur la pile, heureusement qu'il existe des sorts de copie. Je prends la dernière et la regarde en souriant, je me rends compte un peu tard du sourire bête que je dois avoir sur le visage. Je me masse les joues avant de prendre ma plume et d'ajouter quelques mots.

_Monsieur Potter, vous êtes conviés samedi 12 janvier à un bal costumé au manoir Malfoy. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez venir accompagné. _

_Merci de bien vouloir retourner le coupon réponse avant le mardi 9 janvier, au plus tard. _

_Au plaisir de vous y voir. _

_Draco Malfoy._

Qu'est-ce que c'est classique et ringard. Bon j'avoue que je ne me suis pas foulé non plus, j'ai ouvert un livre sur les milles et une façon de convier des invités et j'ai laissé le hasard choisir. On met le livre sur la tranche et on le laisse s'ouvrir. Ça marche très bien. Ensuite il faut juste remplacer ce qu'il y a à remplacer. Enfin ça ne fait surtout pas trop personnel.

_PS : Ne te sens pas obligé de venir à une soirée mondaine sorcière où j'ai plus ma place que la tienne. _

Voilà chose faite. Maintenant je peux retourner à des occupations plus passionnantes. Mon fauteuil près du feu m'attend.

O

Je m'attendais à leurs visites, je m'attendais à ce qu'ils me crient dessus, je m'attendais surtout à ce qu'ils soient surpris de mon action. Mes amis sont prévisibles. Enfin, on s'y fait. Et puis bon, les surprises ce n'est jamais bon très souvent. Surtout avec eux.

Draco, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu ?

Ce n'est pas ça ce que je dirais Pansy mais plutôt, qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie de faire un bal. Toi qui t'étais juré de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec cette aristocratie qui ne souhaitait que ta chute pour pouvoir piller et se bâfrer de ta fortune durement acquise.

J'allais y venir après Blaise.

Et bien moi j'y viens avant. Pas que ça ne me blesse pas qu'il ne nous ait rien dit mais parce que je suis curieux de savoir ce qui lui est passé dans le cerveau.

Je les laisse finir leur dialogue en sirotant tranquillement une bonne tisane que je me suis préparé moi-même en attendant leur visite. J'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu d'heure mais bon, après il suffisait juste de la garder au chaud et d'attendre patiemment. Et puis je ne bois pas ça non plus en trois gorgées. J'attends donc et ils finissent par se rendre compte qu'ils se crient plus dessus que sur moi.

Tu arrives toujours à te défiler.

Non vous finissez toujours par m'évincer tout seul de la conversation.

Ils se regardent, soupirent et prennent un siège pour s'asseoir devant moi. Je leur propose gentiment une tasse qu'ils déclinent tous les deux. Dommage, enfin ça m'en fera plus pour moi.

Tu veux bien nous expliquer ?

Vous expliquer quoi ? J'organise simplement un bal.

Un bal – Pansy sort la gazette et me la tend – ça fait déjà la Une de tous les magasines alors que nous avons reçu les invitations que ce matin.

Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est juste que le sorcier à la tête de la gazette est invité aussi. C'est un bal mondain, il faut bien toute l'aristocratie.

Mais pourquoi organises-tu un bal ?

Parce que ça m'occupe.

Ça t'occupe. Draco, cela fait 4 ans que tu ne fais rien de ta vie.

Justement.

Mais par Salazar, que t'est-il passé par la tête ! s'exclame Pansy.

Un brun aux yeux verts. Alors que je pense ça, je sens mes joues prendre feu et me dépêche d'avaler une gorgée de ma tisane qui m'ébouillante plus qu'autre chose. Je fais mine de ne pas y penser, mais ce baiser reste gravé dans ma tête et la réponse de Harry n'y est pas avec. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi il m'a embrassé et surtout si il l'a fait pour me gêner, parce qu'il avait senti Crivey et ainsi m'obliger à sortir de mon trou ou par réel sentiment envers ma personne. Après tout, on peut penser que Harry Potter ne court pas après ma fortune, il en a lui-même une conséquente, enfin en avait une, il fait des études et vit dans un appartement assez spacieux avec plusieurs chats – éléments perturbateurs à ne pas oublier – il ne semble pas détester cette vie. Mais après, nous sommes ex-ennemi, nous ne vivons pas la même vie, nous ne voyons pas les choses de la même façon et pourtant, nous avons passé la dernière fois une soirée magique. C'est bien idiot de ma part d'utiliser le mot magique dans un contexte sorcier. Seulement je ne peux nier que depuis que je l'ai croisé à la soirée du premier, qu'il m'a logé, que j'ai découvert un peu de son univers quotidien et qu'il est venu dîner ce soir, qu'il apparait bien plus souvent dans mes songes qu'avant. Enfin avant, son nom avait disparu de mes pensées depuis un moment.

Draco ?

Je sors de mes rêveries, je n'avais même pas remarqué que je décrochais de la conversation pour ne penser plus qu'à une personne : Harry Potter.

Draco, tu nous écoutes ou tu rêvasses ?

Je rêvassais. Vous en étiez où ?

Ils me regardent l'air perplexe puis un sourire mauvais nait sur les lèvres de Pansy. Elle croise ses longues jambes et me regarde l'air de dire avoue tout.

Draco, qui c'est ?

Qui c'est quoi ?

Qui est la personne qui te fait changer petit à petit.

Oh, je vois – sourit à son tour Blaise – Draco est amoureux.

QUOI ?

Je me lève brutalement faisant voler ma tisane au sol. Amoureux ! Moi ? Ils divaguent. Il est vrai que je me pose certaines questions concernant un certain brun, que j'aimerais qu'il y ait quelque chose mais jamais je n'ai pensé être amoureux d'Harry. C'est fou ce que le mot amoureux peut faire peur d'un coup. Je pensais sentiment certes mais amour ? Ça me ferait presque froid dans le dos. Je dis bien presque.

Bon la réaction est bonne, il est amoureux.

Que…

Draco, on te connait. Tu n'as pas réagit comme ça depuis ton dernier désastre amoureux qui remonte…

A trois ans. Oui je sais. Evite de me parler de ce connard si tu ne veux pas finir dans le mur.

Allons Dray. C'est passé tout ça.

Passé, oui, on va dire ça comme ça.

Je me laisse tomber dans mon fauteuil en maugréant. Je ne sais pas si passé est le terme juste. Après tout je n'ai plus de mec pour ça, je n'en cherche plus pour ça non plus et je suis devenue allergique aux sorties. Après je pense qu'on ne peut pas m'en vouloir d'être devenu plus que méfiant envers ces vautours, ces rapaces à cause de lui. Après tout lorsque vous restez six mois avec quelqu'un, vous vous attendez à une relation presque stable et une confiance en l'autre. Quel naïf j'ai été. Et dire que je suis resté avec durant six mois. Six mois à me faire duper. Je me demande où étais passé le serpentard dans tout ça. Roulé comme un débutant.

Ne penses plus à lui Dray.

Il est difficile de retirer de ma mémoire ma dernière relation amoureuse qui fut le plus gros désastre de ma vie. Heureusement que j'ai pu échapper au média sur ce désastre.

Le fait est, que tu as surtout découvert l'entourloupe avant qu'il n'aille le crier sur les toits. D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi dur.

Dur ? Pansy, je pense que le mot est faible ma chère. Notre Draco l'a carrément envoyé à Sainte Mangouste pour le reste de sa vie.

C'est au fond d'une tombe que j'aurai du l'envoyer.

Ils me regardent fixement l'air de dire, heureusement que tu ne l'as pas fait avant que Pansy ne me tendent une nouvelle tasse de tisane. Heureusement que le reste ne se trouvait pas à porté de ma main, sinon elle aurait rejoint le sol avec la tasse. Je la prends et en bois une gorgée.

Alors si tu nous parlais plutôt de cette personne. Pour avoir réussi à percer ta carapace, c'est qu'elle n'est pas comme lui.

Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux.

Non, mais ta réaction le prouve.

De toute manière je ne suis sûr de rien, je préfère éviter le sujet.

Et en plus tu nous le dis clairement.

Tu me pourrirais la vie si je ne te le disais pas.

C'est vrai.

Et le pire c'est qu'elle sourit. Ça l'amuse plus qu'autre chose d'être comme ça avec moi. Enfin, de toute manière je ne leur en parlerais pas pour le moment. La discussion finit tout de même par dévier et on passe encore un peu de temps ensemble avant qu'ils ne partent.

O

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de me rendre là. Je ne dois pas être très bien dans ma petite tête enfin bon. Je suis couvert de la tête aux pieds, il fait froid, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit là. Je devrais réfléchir plus souvent lorsque je me lance dans ce genre d'aventure. Pansy et Blaise se moqueraient de moi si ils savaient où j'étais. Attendre Harry Potter à la fin de ses cours. N'importe quoi. Et pourtant je suis là. Je ne peux pas omettre ce détail plus qu'important. Il est 16h30, je me demande s'il va sortir. Un troupeau passe mais pas de Harry. Je soupire et frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre. Note à moi-même, me renseigner avant de venir dans une faculté moldue. J'avise de ce qui se trouve en face de moi avant de visualiser le café. Autant attendre quelque part, et au moins je serais au chaud.

Un café bien serré et un chocolat chaud plus tard, je commence à en avoir marre d'attendre, de plus je me dis continuellement que c'était complètement stupide. Venir voir Harry Potter. Tout ça parce que les deux autres abrutis qui me servent d'ami m'ont fichu des doutes. Amoureux d'Harry Potter. Amoureux tout court d'ailleurs. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à être amoureux ? Malheureusement, je crois que oui. Je commande un nouveau chocolat chaud lorsqu'une présence s'installe à côté de moi.

On se saoul Monsieur Malfoy ?

Non je patiente.

Vraiment, et vous patienter pourquoi ? Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Je sais pas.

Vous ne savez pas, c'est un fait bien étrange. Vous quittez votre manoir pour venir dans un quartier moldu sans savoir pourquoi ?

Je vais répondre lorsque je comprends ce qui se passe. Je suis en train de parler avec quelqu'un qui me connait dans un quartier moldu. Je tourne mon visage vers l'arrivant et recule un peu brusquement de surprise.

Harry ?

Je suis heureux de voir que tu me reconnais quand même.

Il me sourit avant de commander à son tour un chocolat chaud. Il se tourne de nouveau vers moi attendant apparemment que je daigne lui répondre sur le pourquoi de ma présence. Une réponse toute faite et stupide me vient à l'esprit.

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre.

Et tu te déplaces comme ça pour toutes les personnes qui ne te répondent pas ?

Oui enfin non, je veux dire que…

Je me frappe mentalement. Voilà que je m'embrouille moi-même. J'avale une gorgée de mon chocolat comme pour me redonner courage et je me tourne d'un coup vers lui.

Je voulais savoir pourquoi.

Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourquoi l'autre soir tu m'as embrassé devant chez-moi ? Est-ce parce que tu avais senti Crivey et que tu t'es dit que ce serait bien de me faire chier ? Et d'ailleurs, comment tu fais pour ne pas être pris en photo ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu qu'il y avait un vautour sur ma propriété ? Et ce baiser avait-il une signification ? Est-ce que ça t'amuse d'embrasser les gens comme ça ? Tu as un motif ? Un désir ? Tu veux…

Stop !

Harry me regarde sérieusement mais je crois que j'en débite trop à la seconde pour lui. Je me rends compte en effet que je viens de parler sans même respirer. Tout m'est passé par la tête comme si on faisait défiler une bobine de fil. Je prends le temps de respirer de nouveau même si j'attends sa réponse ou ses réponses d'ailleurs.

Bon alors pour Crivey, non je ne l'avais pas senti, ce n'est qu'ensuite que je me suis rendu compte de sa présence.

Je…

Après le sort dont tu parles, je l'ai sur moi 24h/24 parce que c'est un automatisme. J'ai trop souvent été la cible de paparazzi pour ne pas chercher un moyen de m'en protéger.

Tu…

Et pour la troisième réelle question. Oui je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie et non pour te faire du mal.

Mais…

Je ne savais pas si tu avais une attirance pour les garçons ou pas, je me suis juste dit 'lance toi'.

Il se tait, je le regarde, il ne m'a pas laissé en placer une durant tout son monologue mais il a su répondre à toutes mes interrogations sans que je ne pose une seule question de plus. Et maintenant qu'il ne dit plus rien, qu'apparemment il attend que je parle, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Il m'a embrassé non pas pour se faire remarquer, mais bien parce qu'il en avait envie. Il s'est dit lance toi. Deux mots si simples que je devrais me dire plus souvent. Je me sens gêné. J'ai eu mes réponses, que puis-je faire ? Je me sens con à présent. Voyant que je ne réponds toujours pas, il me fait un petit sourire triste avant de payer son chocolat et de sortir du bar. Je voudrais bouger, lui courir après, mais je ne fais rien. Encore une bien belle démonstration de mon incompétence en relation. Je sais que je fais une bien belle boulette. Je le sais et par Salazar, qu'est-ce que je m'en veux.

O

Je pousse la porte d'une café moldu et entre à l'intérieur. Il fait chaud, il y a de l'animation et l'odeur de cigarette est présente. Je tords le nez mais avance un peu plus dans l'enceinte, je regarde à gauche puis à droite afin de trouver la personne avec qui j'ai rendez-vous. Je soupire de ne pas la trouver lorsqu'une main se lève dans le fond me faisant signe de la rejoindre. J'y vais et je salue la personne.

Je pensais que tu étais toujours à l'heure.

Et moi je pensais que ce serait plus simple à trouver.

Tout de suite. Allez assied toi et commande quelque chose.

Ginny me sourit comme si on était de vieux amis, elle a même laissé tomber la politesse pour se rendez-vous officieusement professionnel. Il est vrai qu'il est plus discret de parler ici que dans son bureau. Et puis ma présence se ferait savoir rapidement. La directrice de publication qui a un rendez-vous avec le célibataire le plus riche du monde sorcier. Je suis sûr que ça pourrait presque faire les gros titres. Je prends la carte et commande une salade, je n'ai pas très faim ce midi. Je devrais plutôt dire que je ne mange plus beaucoup depuis que j'ai mis un vent à Harry. Parce que c'est bien ce que j'ai fais. J'ai mis un vent au mec le plus mignon, le plus intelligent, le plus courageux, le plus apaisant, le plus intéressant et le plus sincère que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie. Je m'en veux mais je n'ai pas le courage d'aller le voir. J'ai eu le courage une fois et depuis que je connais sa vision de la chose, je n'arrive plus à y aller. Je suis comme cimenté au trottoir.

C'est tout ce que tu prends ?

Oui, merci.

Un peu de vin quand même.

Un verre alors, j'évite l'alcool.

Elle me regarde étrangement avant de commander deux verres de rouge français. Une fois que le serveur est parti, elle croise ses mains sur la table et me regarde sérieusement.

Ta petite soirée fait des remous au sein de l'aristocratie. Tout le monde se demande bien pourquoi tu organises une petite sauterie alors que tu n'as pas donné signe de vie depuis bien longtemps. Beaucoup penche sur le fait que tu vas nous annoncer des fiançailles.

On se demanderait presque pourquoi ils se posent cette question.

Une photo qui a brisé le cœur de centaine de jeunes sorcières.

Comme c'est triste.

Je bois une gorgée de mon verre que vient de nous déposer le serveur avant de repartir chercher nos assiettes. Décidément, je trouve que Ginny Weasley a vraiment bien grandi. Elle s'entendrait bien avec Pansy. Faudrait que je les mette en relation une fois tout ça terminé. Elles doivent se connaître par le biais du journal, mais n'ont pas dû échanger plus de trois mots.

Mais dis moi, que comptes-tu réellement faire lors de ce bal ? Je sais que c'est indiscret, que tu m'as demandé d'être tes yeux et tes oreilles au sein de la presse et que j'ai accepté pour éviter à mon journal de se prendre une procédure judiciaire mais aussi parce que je suis de nature curieuse.

Ça je n'en doute pas. Pour être rentré dans un magazine people, il faut être curieux.

Je ne visais pas spécialement ce journal là. Mais au final, c'est intéressant.

Oh je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Nos commandes arrivées, on commence à manger tranquillement tout en discutant professionnellement de ce qu'a vraiment entendu Ginny. Elle me raconte qui semble vouloir venir, qui a des intentions dangereuses et qui semble au contraire avoir très envie de se rapprocher de mon nom. Elle me met un peu au goût du jour de tout ce que j'ai raté en m'enterrant au fond de mon manoir. Puis la conversation dérive sur notre jeunesse. On reparle de quelques mauvaises blagues sur lesquelles on rit plus qu'on ne s'en veut. On était vraiment bête à cette époque. Puis inconsciemment, je lui demande pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec Potter. Elle devient songeuse et un peu triste. Je m'excuse d'avoir été indiscret mais elle me fait un sourire rassurant.

Ce n'est rien. On voit que tu n'as pas suivi la presse people. Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Harry a préféré se retirer de tout ce qui touchait à la magie pour prendre son avenir en main sans que cela ne touche à son passée de sauveur du monde sorcier. Il voulait vivre une vie normale, avec des études normales, un diplôme normal et surtout au calme. Je voulais faire des études magiques, je voulais vivre dans un monde magique et surtout je voulais être une femme active et assez libre. Nous avons conclu d'un commun accord que nos deux vies ne pourraient s'accommoder l'une l'autre. Et puis nous avons préféré rester des amis. Disons que plus le temps passait et plus on se rendait compte que notre attirance enfantine n'allait pas plus loin que notre adolescence. Notre rupture a fait la une de la presse, la vie d'Harry est devenue un véritable enfer et moi je suis devenue la garce qui avait laissé tomber le sauveur.

C'est pour ça qu'il s'est installé chez les moldus ?

Ginny me regarde étrangement, je comprends que je viens de gaffer. Comment j'aurai pu savoir que Harry se trouvait dans un quartier moldu autrement que si j'avais parlé avec lui.

Il… il me l'a dit lorsque nous nous sommes croisés à la soirée du nouvel an.

Il te l'a dit, vraiment ?

Elle semble réfléchir, fronce le nez, soupire, se masse les tempes et me regarde sérieusement.

C'est lui sur la photo n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne réponds rien. Que voulez-vous répondre à ce genre de question ? Ce serait l'annoncer publiquement, mettre une autre personne au courant.

J'aurais du m'en douter. Une photo floue. Harry est l'un des seuls à savoir maîtriser ce sort. Et puis j'aurai du me douter aussi qu'il passerait à l'action.

L'action ?

Il me parle de toi depuis peu. Il me demandait ce que tu devenais, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça lui a pris d'un coup. Je crois qu'il est tombé sur une photo de groupe lors de la guerre. Tu devais être dessus.

Une photo ? Laquelle, je ne m'en souviens pas…

Elle me sourit avant de boire une gorgée de son verre et de prendre un morceau de pain dans la petite corbeille qu'on nous a amené en même temps que nos assiettes.

Tu ne te souviens pas de la photo prise avant la bataille finale ? Nous étions tous ensemble, c'est Tonks qui a tenu impérativement à prendre une photo souvenir au cas où.

Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Tu dois l'avoir rangé quelque part.

Sûrement, j'ai été plus occupé après la guerre à défendre mon héritage qu'autre chose. Il est possible qu'elle ait finie dans une caisse au grenier.

Tu me fais penser à Harry. Il a aussi rangé toutes ses affaires dans une caisse au fond d'un placard. Enfin bon, donc il t'a embrassé si on se base sur cette photo plus que floue. C'est amusant qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé. Où alors c'est que tu ne lui as pas donné de réponse.

De réponse ?

Oui. Il avait dit faire le premier pas pour voir, mais à ta réaction lorsque je t'en parle, ça ne te choque pas qu'il t'ait embrassé. Alors lui as-tu répondu quelque chose ?

Je… enfin… non.

Non ?

Oui non !

Enfin si tu ne l'aimes pas, dit le lui rapidement avant qu'il ne se prenne la tête. Harry n'est pas un coureur. Et puis, il n'embrasse pas tout le monde non plus.

Je soupire. C'est bien de me dire ça alors que je lui ai fichu un vent monumental l'autre jour. Elle est bien mignonne Ginny, mais faut-il avoir le courage de le dire aussi. Dans quel pétrin me suis-je mis ? Enfin dans quel pétrin Blaise et Pansy m'ont-ils mis ? Après tout, je ne serais pas allé à cette soirée, je n'aurai pas revu Harry et je n'aurai pas passé la nuit chez lui et il ne serait pas venu chez-moi et il ne m'aurait pas embrassé, je ne serais pas allé le voir et je ne lui aurai pas mis de vent. Et si on réunit tout ça, je ne serais pas en train de sentir la culpabilité d'avoir fait la plus grosse gaffe de toute ma vie. A part celle d'avoir embrassé l'illusion d'un jour appartenir au rang de Vous-savez-qui.

Tu l'aimes ?

Je sursaute, elle vient de dire quoi là. Elle prend mon visage entre ses doigts et me regarde dans les yeux avant de se reculer et de sourire.

Tu l'aimes. C'est amusant de se dire que les deux ennemis de Poudlard s'aiment au final plus qu'ils ne se haïssent. Tu sais Harry a très mal pris le fait qu'il soit attiré par les hommes lorsqu'il l'a su. Il l'a mal vécu si bien qu'il n'a jamais osé le dire à Ron ni à Hermione. Je suis la seule à qui il a parlé et heureusement sinon je crois qu'il aurait pu tomber dans une phase de dépression. Enfin ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter tout ça.

Je…

Ne dis rien. Si tu l'aimes, dis le lui. Je me doute que pour toi ce ne sera pas facile, mais ne le brise pas. Et ne te brise pas par la même occasion.

Je n'ose rien dire. Elle regarde sa montre et se lève en finissant son verre.

Je dois y aller. J'attends tes prochaines instructions. C'est moi qui t'offre ce repas. Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi.

Et elle se sauve. Je reste assis sans rien dire, ne cessant de me répéter que je n'aurai pas du faire la gaffe que j'ai fait. Parler avec Ginny m'a fait comprendre des choses, m'a fait toucher réellement du doigt l'erreur que j'ai faite. Je ne finis même pas ma salade et rentre chez-moi pour m'écraser dans mon fauteuil devant ma cheminée. Je fixe le feu, mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête ne cessant de revenir sur tout ce qui c'est passé depuis cette fichue soirée à laquelle je n'aurai jamais du aller. Et pourtant, je ne regrette pas tout ce qui c'est passé. Je pense qu'en fait j'avais besoin de cette sortie, d'avoir un déclencheur, histoire de ne pas finir ma vie seul dans ce manoir avec pour seule compagnie des elfes et deux amis encombrants.

Ginny Weasley est une jeune femme agréable, de bonne compagnie et surtout avec un professionnalisme que je ne donnerais pas à tout le monde.

Et Harry Potter… je me gifle intérieurement d'être resté sans bouger lorsqu'il est partit et maintenant je suis là, seul avec mes simples pensées. J'ai été stupide.

O

Ces derniers jours je n'ai pas eu le loisir de penser à grand-chose, la préparation du bal m'a pris beaucoup de mon temps et heureusement sinon je me serais retrouvé à déprimer une bouteille d'alcool dans les mains et je me suis juré de ne plus toucher à ça. Si bien que j'ai préparé, décoré, concocté, élaboré toute la soirée. J'ai été assisté de Ginny qui m'a aidé dans l'élaboration d'une soirée typiquement aristocratique et de l'autre côté, à des heures différentes, j'ai Pansy et Blaise qui sont venus s'enquérir de mes nouvelles et m'aider dans la préparation du reste. Ils sont d'ailleurs restés surpris de mes connaissances en matière de soirée sachant que je n'étais pas sorti de chez-moi depuis bien longtemps. Blaise n'a pas arrêté de faire des sous-entendus comme quoi la personne qui me plaisait devait y être pour quelque chose, s'ils savaient. Cette soirée en tout cas fera honneur à la famille Malfoy et devrait donner assez de ragots pour les journaux. Du moins je l'espère.

L'horloge sonne les quelques heures avant l'arrivée des convives, tout est fin prêt. Je recompte rapidement combien nous serons, ajuste quelques nappes et soupire en voyant que tout est vraiment nickel. Je monte me changer dans ma chambre, je prends une bonne douche pour me rafraîchir un peu puis fait un tour dans ma nouvelle garde robe. Je laque mes cheveux et m'observe dans la glace. J'ai l'air d'un parfait petit con prétentieux digne d'une aristocratie sorcière à son paroxysme de stupidité.

Monsieur, quelqu'un vous demande.

Je descends, faites attendre cette personne dans le petit salon.

Vue l'heure qu'il est, je pense savoir qui est cette personne. Je descends les escaliers pour me rendre dans le petit salon. Je passe la porte et m'arrête net. Ce n'est pas Ginny. Elle devait venir en avance pour que je la briefe avant le début mais je me suis bien fait avoir.

Bonsoir Draco.

Tu…

Oui. Ginny m'a dit que tu souhaitais me parler. J'ai pensé passer plus tard mais je me suis dis qu'après la soirée ce ne serait pas le meilleur moment.

On ne peut plus compter sur personne. Ma soirée semblait tellement bien partie, tout était parfait, parfaitement sous contrôle. Je n'avais juste pas prévu l'arrivée d'Harry. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge mais cela ne passe pas inaperçu.

Tu as le temps, tes convives devraient arriver d'ici une heure.

J'avoue que tu me prends de court…

Je peux repasser.

Je le vois s'avancer vers moi pour passer la porte. Il est venu jusqu'à moi, il semble me donner une nouvelle chance. Bordel de merde, range ta foutue peur au placard et court lui après. Tu n'auras pas trente six milles chance. Ce mec est celui qui te plait, qui te semble être le bon. Tu sais courir après les cons, mais après ceux qui en valent la peine. Allez !

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus que je m'élance à sa poursuite, je lui attrape le bras alors qu'il se trouve sur le sentier devant le manoir. Le froid me gèle jusqu'aux os mais je le force à se retourner vers moi.

Non… ne pars pas. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Ecoute… je… je suis désolée pour la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Je n'ai pas été très… enfin à la hauteur. Tu m'as pris de court et j'ai eu du mal à encaisser le fait que tu t'intéressais vraiment à moi. Non pas pour l'argent, non pas pour me faire du mal ou tout simplement pour te moquer de moi par la suite. Je… cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu… et on ne s'était pas quitté en grande amitié. J'avoue… j'ai été surpris, déboussolé et encore plus lorsque… je… enfin… j'ai découvert que…

Tu étais amoureux de moi ?

Oui…

Il se rapproche de moi l'air sérieux. Je sens la chaleur chasser le froid de mon corps, j'ai comme un coup de chaud alors qu'en ce mois de janvier, la canicule est bien loin.

Est-ce que tu m'aimes Draco ?

Je… enfin…

Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai eu peur lorsque j'ai découvert que j'avais quelques sentiments bien enfouis en moi pour toi. Je ne suis pas un coureur, je ne suis pas homme à courir après tout ce qui bouge et l'argent ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne veux pas vivre dans le luxe et encore moins faire la Une d'une quelconque gazette. Mais je me suis dis qu'après tout ce que j'avais vécu, après la guerre, je pouvais bien tenter ça. Tu m'aurais dit franchement non, je serais retourné à mes cours, ma petite vie quotidienne, j'aurai tourné une page de ma vie mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu m'as laissé entrer dans ton cercle sans me rejeter, j'ai voulu tenter plus loin. Mais tu sembles si frileux, ne pas savoir réellement ce que tu veux.

Il a raison. Mais il a tord à présent. Je suis frileux en relation et j'ai mes raisons, seulement je sais qu'avec lui cette attitude n'a pas lieu d'être. Je devrais être heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui semble m'aimer avant tout pour moi, qui me connait et qui a partagé déjà une tranche importante de ma vie même si nous n'étions pas en réel bon terme. Je devrais m'estimer chanceux qu'une personne aussi pure qu'Harry s'intéresse à moi. Je devrais être sur un petit nuage. Et au lieu de ça, je le laisse me glisser entre les doigts. Je souhaite que ça change. J'aimerai pouvoir lui dire réellement ce que je ressens. Je suis maladroit en amour. Avoir de la gueule, jouer et porter un masque est assez facile mais exprimer réellement ce que l'on ressent est bien difficile. Je n'ai jamais été un dur, je suis un ex-serpentard avec toutes les qualités de cette maison.

Je me doutais que venir te voir ne changerait rien.

Il soupire. Allez Draco. Prend ton courage à deux mains et fait le ! Tu lui as bien couru après cette fois-ci. Montre lui que tu ne l'as pas fait pour rien. Agis !

Je sens mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'ai agis. Je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer alors peut-être que plus que des mots, j'arriverai à lui faire comprendre que oui, je suis amoureux de lui et que non, je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je veux le garder près de moi, ressentir cet apaisement et surtout savourer un peu plus que le contacte de ses lèvres sèches par le froid mordant de l'hiver. Alors que la surprise laisse place au soulagement, je sens ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes et je me laisse griser par le baiser qui débute. Ce n'est pas comme avec l'autre con, ce n'est pas cette sensation stupide de se faire baiser sans rien avoir en retour, non, c'est tout autre chose. C'est une impression de calme, de partage et de désir d'en découvrir plus. Une chaleur aussi douce qu'un cocon. Ses bras se ferment dans mon dos et les miens viennent prendre place autour de son cou espérant accentuer ce baiser dont nos langues font à présent connaissance. Notre premier baiser avait le goût d'inachevé, celui-là a le goût d'un commencement.

Il se détache de mes lèvres alors que je frissonne, il pose son front contre le mien et me regarde dans les yeux. Une fois qu'il a sondé mon regard, il me sourit et déposer un baiser sur mon nez rougis par le froid.

Merci.

Je sens ses bras quitter mon dos, les miens doucement retomber contre mon corps et sa silhouette disparaître dans la nuit. Je reste ainsi encore quelques secondes avant de sentir le froid me saisir bien plus fort. Je prends réellement conscience qu'Harry est parti. Je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres humides et chaudes, ce moment reste inoubliable à mes yeux.

O

La soirée fut une véritable réussite. Je fus soi-disant un hôte d'exception ayant un goût exquis pour la décoration et l'organisation d'un bal. Tout c'est déroulé comme prévu. Ginny était la seule invitée venant du monde de la presse sans être de l'aristocratie. Comme c'est triste pour les autres. Mais avec cet accès privilégié, elle va rentrer directement dans les petits papiers de l'autre folle qui gère le plus gros magasine de presse people d'Angleterre. Pansy et Blaise furent bien surpris de la retrouver ici, l'idée même saugrenue de Pansy fut de penser que j'avais changé de bord. Avec Ginny on s'est regardé et on s'est mis à rire. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, elle a tout de suite compris que notre discussion avec Harry avait eu lieu, et elle n'a pu que m'offrir un tendre sourire.

Enfin, Pansy et Blaise se sont habitués à la rouquine lors de la soirée et comme je le pensais, Pansy l'apprécie beaucoup. Une bonne rencontre lorsqu'on sait que Pansy habille quelques stars de notre monde et que cela donne un accès à Ginny dans ce monde-là. Je crois que Blaise en apprenant le travail de la jeune Weasley a parfaitement compris mon souhait de la mettre à la tête de ce journal.

Lors de cette soirée, j'ai aussi fait taire les rumeurs comme quoi j'avais une liaison avec quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache, je ne veux pas faire la Une des journaux et surtout je ne veux pas qu'Harry en fasse aussi les frais. J'ai par contre annoncé que j'avais un projet en cours et qu'il serait bientôt dévoilé au grand public. Cela à fait jasé quelques personnes mais je m'en fiche. Je me suis détaché de toute cette cour qui ne pense qu'à pavoiser devant les autres.

Puis ils sont partis les uns après les autres, tous plus polis les uns que les autres. Je suis resté très aristocrate, j'ai parfaitement rempli mes fonction de parfait petit Lord et j'ai aussi joué le parfait petit hypocrite. Maintenant que je me retrouve devant la salle vide en compagnie de Blaise et Pansy, je me dis que je ne ferais réellement pas ça toutes les semaines. Je n'aime plus ça.

Ce fut une merveilleuse soirée Draco.

Pansy a raison. Tu t'en es bien sorti.

Il suffit de leur donner ce qu'il souhaite de temps en temps et le tour est joué pour avoir la paix.

Mais dis-nous, quel est ton projet ?

Je souris à Blaise, il est trop curieux. Ce projet, je n'en parlerais que lorsque je serais sûr qu'il est réalisable. Pansy s'amuse de mon sourire énigmatique et de Blaise qui ronchonne de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Maintenant que cette soirée est terminée, tu vas nous dire un peu qui fait battre ton cœur ?

Tu peux démentir devant une foule de dindons mais tu ne peux pas nous avoir nous.

Vous pouvez bien croire ce que vous voulez, pour le moment, vous n'en saurez rien.

Allez Dray !

Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Et sur ces mots, je leur souhaite une bonne nuit. Je suis fatigué et demain un grand rangement s'impose.

O

Il fait froid, le vent souffle et s'infiltre sous mon long manteau. Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de fabriquer un peu de chaleur. Je suis adossé contre les grilles de la fac d'Harry, encore une fois je me suis déplacé sans réfléchir. Je ne connais pas ses horaires. Que je suis bête quand même. Je souffle dans mes gangs pour créer de la chaleur mais cela ne fonctionne qu'un court instant. Je vais finir par me transformer en glaçon. J'aurai du le prévenir que je passerais le voir. Enfin, je me suis décidé à la dernière minute aussi. Je soupire et souffle de nouveau dans mes gangs lorsque je sens deux bras passer autour de ma taille.

Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends comme ça ?

Je fais mine d'être arrivé il y a peu. Il me sourit et me prend la main pour me conduire à son appart'. Depuis qu'il me tient la main, le froid a disparu. C'est fou l'effet qu'il peut me faire. On arrive devant chez lui, il fourre la clé dans la serrure et me fait entrer. Je m'assois sur un tabouret et il me propose quelque chose à boire après avoir déposé ses affaires sur la table. Une fois un chocolat chaud sous le nez, il s'installe en face de moi.

Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu me voir.

J'en avais envie.

Ginny m'a dit que ta soirée avait été une réussite.

Oui. Tu y serais resté tu l'aurai vu.

Assister à ce genre de soirée n'aurait fait que tourner vers moi quelques projecteurs qui sont très bien là où ils sont.

Je savoure mon chocolat et sa présence avant de me poser une question.

Ginny m'a parlé d'une photo la dernière fois.

Il semble réfléchir puis fait un mouvement de la main et une photo se pose devant moi.

Je pense que c'est de celle-là dont tu parles.

Je la prends entre mes doigts et regarde le cliché. Nous sommes nombreux dessus. Beaucoup sont morts au combat depuis, certains ont survécu et vivent en paix, d'autres se sont exilés dans d'autres pays pour fuir ce passé bien trop présent en Angleterre. Cela fait bizarre de revoir tout ça. Toute la petite troupe de Potter s'y trouve et moi je me trouve de l'autre côté avec une troupe qui n'existe plus que de moitié. Rares sont les serpentards de cette époque à vivre encore.

J'avais oublié cette journée.

Moi pas. Je pensais pouvoir tout enfermer dans une boîte, mais au final, avec cette soirée de nouvel an, tout a ressurgi bien prestement.

C'est une part de notre vie.

Oui. Une grosse part et je trouve cela dommage de faire comme si tout n'avait jamais existé.

Cela voudrait dire se souvenir que nous avons été ennemis.

Et à cela ajouter que nous ne le sommes plus à présent.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Nous ne sommes plus des ennemis et cela me va parfaitement. La guerre est loin derrière nous et nous offre un possible futur plus serein. Je savoure le baiser qu'Harry m'offre tout en espérant en recevoir d'autres. Je ne sais pas s'il est possible de devenir accro aux baisers mais je trouve que c'est une drogue plutôt agréable. Alors que sa langue chatouille mon palet, je sens un frisson me parcourir le dos puis je me recule d'un coup et c'est parti. J'éternue, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Je cherche l'objet de cette crise et le trouve juste à mes pieds, tout blanc me fixant de ses yeux. Je m'éloigne le plus possible de la bestiole en montant sur le comptoir, renversant les deux chocolats chaud. Harry se met à rire en attrapant son chat pour le mettre dans une autre pièce. Il revient tout sourire de me voir percher.

Il va nous falloir remédier à ce problème rapidement.

Ça, je ne lui fais pas dire.

**Fin**

Il est 1h27, je n'ai plus de dos, et j'ai enfin terminé cet OS. Et dire qu'il traîne depuis un an, ça fait étrange de se dire que cette histoire est devenue ça ! Oui ça ! Mon Draco cynique est devenu allergique au chat. Au chat ! N'importe quoi.

J'espère que cet OS vous aura tout de même plu, qu'il ne vous aura pas rebuté par sa longueur et sa dose de niaiserie chronique.

Bon allez, faut que j'aille me coucher moi, c'est plus de mon âge de veiller aussi tard.

Bonne année à toutes et à tous.

Tchu


End file.
